Tummi Trouble
by Ulver33
Summary: Eep first fan request :O  Anyway a short drabble about Tummi the Gummi Bear.  Gruffi is upset that the bear came home late...contains spanking D:


A/N: This was actually a fan request that I decided to do ^^ it was fun writing a Gummi Bear fic. I haven't seen the show in years, but started watching again because of it. Just a one shot, silly story.

Again contains a mild spanking, so I put rated T just in case people don't like that lol. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Tummi knew it, but he was enjoying his time with his friend Trina. He didn't get to visit her very often so when he could sneak away he tried to visit for as long as possible. His time spent with her was always a joy and his belly was always full and happy when he went home. With a quiet sigh he got up from his chair and took Trina by the hand.<p>

"I am glad I got to visit you today Trina, but I am afraid it is time for me to go." Tummi said apologetically.

The blind woman nodded and smiled a bit, "Don't be sorry, you've stayed longer than usual today and I am grateful for that. I always look forward to your visits."

Tummi couldn't help but blush a little; he hoped he could come again soon. "Thank you, I look forward to visiting you too and I won't make you wait too long until next time I promise."

"You are too kind." She felt his hand on hers and lifted it to her lips, giving it a small friendly kiss. Tummi blushed even more at that, he also felt a bit embarrassed; it was usually a man's duty to kiss a lady on the hand. He was not about to complain though, instead he just smiled gratefully. Gently pulling his paw away from her he took a bashful step back. "I guess I will be going now…"

Trina chuckled and stood up as she heard the shyness in his voice. "Of course, let me get the door for you."

Tummi shook his paws, "Oh no, that is ok I can get it." He made his way to the door before Trina could protest. "You stay where it is warm; it is a bit chilly out tonight."

Trina stood by the table and nodded once again. "Alright, but at least allow me to lock it once you leave."

Tummi shared a small giggle with her. "You have my permission." The chubby bear teased as he hesitated exiting the door.

"Well have a goodnight Trina, I will see you soon." The Gummi bear open the door to a windy chill. Trina felt it instantly and shivered. "Please do hurry home Tummi, try not to catch a chill. I will wait for your next visit and until then peace be with you."

Tummi waved goodbye, he knew she couldn't see it, but he always did so anyway out of habit. "I'll be quick…bye."

Soon the blind woman heard the door close and was once again alone. It was only when Tummi left after a visit when she hated being alone, but knowing he would return soon made her feel better.

Tummi was outside, but he hadn't left just yet. He stood leaning on her door with his head down. He was contemplating whether or not he should knock on the door and ask to stay the night. It was very cold outside so he would have a valid excuse, but at the same time he wondered if that would be too much to ask.

He and Trina were only friends and he had no immoral thoughts in his mind only that he wanted to spend the night with her. Not in the same bed of course, but just to be with her as they slept through the night. It was a rather innocent thought, but he wasn't necessarily a cub anymore so it might seem strange to ask. Eventually he decided against it, the cold wind helped him come to that decision quicker than he would have liked. He ran a paw against her door and said one more silent goodnight before taking off. Perhaps he would work up the nerve next time; in the end he saw no harm in it. Tummi didn't run very far, he got tired only after a minute or so. It was already very late so he needed to get home as soon as possible, so he just walked as quickly as he could. There was no doubt in his mind that Gruffi, or maybe Grammi would scold him in the morning, but the trip was worth it.

Finally Tummi made it home and was able to get away from the chilly wind. It was quiet inside as he expected, but he did hear Zummi still working on matters of a magical sort in his room. He wondered if that bear ever got any sleep. Thinking of sleep made the chubby bear yawn, his bed was calling to him and he headed straight for it. Entering his room he yawned once again and kicked off his sandals and put aside his hat. He didn't even notice the dark figure sitting on his bed, even as he walked to it.

Gruffi would have preferred if Tummi would have noticed him, but he wasn't about to let the large bear accidentally lie on him. So with a grunt he stood up and lit up one of the candles by the bedside. Tummi gasped and jumped back in fright when he saw this, mainly because he didn't even realize anyone was there.

"Gee Gruffi; you almost scared me half to death." Tummi panted and he tried to regain his composure after noticing who it was.

Gruffi grunted once more, he also would have preferred if the teen would have acted a bit guiltier of being caught. "Welcome home Tummi."

Tummi did wince a bit as he saw the older bear standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot on the ground. The glare he was getting wasn't making him feel any better either.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Gruffi…" Tummi said quietly, but firmly enough to make his point. "You don't have to wait in my room until I come home. I know I am late, you could have just waited until morning to talk to me about it."

Gruffi glare intensified. "You may not be a little kid anymore, but you are still a kid. Teenager is just a fancy word to make those your age feel better. I was your age once and had a false sense of "teenage" maturity, so don't think I don't know. Since you are not yet an adult you must obey the rules just as Cubbi and Sunni do. You don't get special rule breaking privileges just because you aren't as young as they are."

Tummi sighed, sure he wasn't an adult, but he didn't like being treated like a kid still. He was a well behaved bear most of the time, with the exception of being lazy. He wasn't even the type to talk back when someone scolded him for something most of the time.

"I understand." The yawn that accompanied that statement made it seem less genuine than it actually was.

Gruffi tried not to yell too loud, but this is Gruffi we are talking about. "You think this is a joke don't you? We have rules about coming home before it gets too dark for a reason, especially when you are alone. You even forgot your Gummiberry juice, so what would you have done if an ogre suddenly appeared?"

Tummi didn't even realize he forgotten his juice, he was too focused on going to see Trina to think about it earlier. "I'll be more attentive next time I promise."

Gruffi shook his head and stomped his foot. "There won't be a next time for a while. You aren't allowed to go out and do whatever it is you do for your carelessness."

Tummi flinched in shock, just how long was Gruffi taking about here? Also the fact the Gruffi just grounded him made him feel annoyed. "Stop punishing me like a kid." Even though Tummi was upset his tone was still very calm, for now at least. "I am old enough to make my own decisions and if I want to stay out a little longer than I think I should be able too. I do my chores…most of the time…and hardly ever give you any real trouble. So I think that deserves a little leniency, I think I have earned it."

Gruffi wasn't sure if it was Tummi's defiance or relaxed tone that irked him more. Was this kid taking anything seriously he thought?

"What you have earned is an extra punishment! I hope wherever it is you go can do without you for two whole months. You are old enough to know better, or at least you should be. If you don't want to be treated as a kid then I suggest you stop acting like one."

Tummi sure wished he had stayed the night instead of coming home, at least then the two months would have been more worth it. Not that he was about to give in to such a punishment.

"You can give me extra chores, babysitting duty or even take away my dessert for a week, but you can't forbid me from my life. I wont stay locked up in here for two months, this is my home not a prison." Tummi's tone was no longer calm and it was clear that he was getting more upset.

"Listen here young man; you are refusing to see the point in all of this." Gruffi retorted while shaking a finger at the sulking, chubby teen. "You don't seem to care that you broke a strict rule and that is what I am more upset about!"

"I am sorry!" Tummi shouted, which was a shock for the both of them. "You know I am, why don't you just leave me be? I don't break the rules just to get on your nerves, I have my own reasons. So please get out of my room, you shouldn't have even come in here to begin with."

Gruffi was about to accept that apology, but Tummi kind of ruined his chances of that after finishing his sentence.

"I see that merely scolding you or taking away your privileges isn't going to work." Gruffi snorted as he began to roll up his sleeves. "You say you are not a kid, yet you keep on being disobedient. Cubbi and Sunni would have stopped talking long ago, but I see that you are in need of good old fashioned discipline."

Tummi took a step back and looked rather confused, even if he somehow knew what Gruffi was implying.

"You can't…" Tummi muttered as fear and embarrassment began to well up inside him.

"As my father once said to me when I was your age, you are never too old for a spanking." Gruffi took a step toward the chubby bear.

Tummi took another step back; he couldn't remember the last time he had been spanked. He didn't want to remember how it was either, but before he could talk Gruffi out of it he felt a strong tug on his ear. Tummi was a bit too large for the older bear to put over his knee so he just yanked him over his bed instead. The overweight teen couldn't believe what was happening; he could even bring himself to speak.

So he just struggled to get up, but Gruffi was surprisingly strong and kept him down with one arm on his back.

"Maybe this will knock some sense into you. We make rules to be obeyed and if they are broken then you must take the consequences!" Gruffi scolded as he swatted his paw for the first time right in the center of Tummi's round rear.

Tummi stopped struggling for a moment as the first swat landed, it hurt more then he expected it too. With a yelp he looked back worriedly, blushing like crazy. "Gruffi please don't do this! I do understand what I did was wrong, but…"

He was cut off by another hard spank. "There are no buts, if you know what you did was wrong then stop making excuses." Gruffi really laid it in on him now, swinging his paw hard and fast.

Tummi didn't know what to do; all he could do was squirm and whimper at each spank to his rear. He had seen Cubbi go over Gruffi's knee before, but never knew how much it actually hurt.

Gripping his bed sheets, Tummi clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth trying desperately not to cry. If Gruffi wanted to spank him fine, but he wouldn't cry or at least he hoped not to. He could feel the fire in his rear building and he knew if anyone was awake they would know exactly what was going on in here. The loud slap of Gruffi's paw spanking Tummi's reddening butt was enough to make anyone cringe.

"Please stop! I…I…can't…" Tummi whimpered as he finally let his sobs free. Burying his face against his bed he cried freely, the spanking hurting more than just his butt. He continued to speak out between sobs, but it was hard to understand what he was saying as his voice was muffled by the bed. Teenager or not he was now reduced to a bawling cub on the bed, kicking his feet even from the spanks. Gruffi soon stopped, his paw stinging even after he was finished. He knew it was nothing compared to the sting in Tummi's rear though.

The grumpy bear couldn't help but frown in remorse as he watched the bear on the bed crying from his punishment. Shaking his head he removed the frown and told himself it was for the best. Taking a seat on the bed next to Tummi, he let the chubby bear cry all he needed too. He had to resist the urge to rub Tummi's back consolingly, he was sure that wouldn't help make the crying bear feel any less like a cub right now. Tummi's sobs soon quieted down and he just sniffled heavily into his arms, head turned away from Gruffi.

The older bear sighed and kept his gaze to the sniffling teenager. "Look…I."

"No…" Tummi spoke softly, cutting off Gruffi. "You were right, I was making excuses. I knew I was late and I didn't care." The chubby bear wiped his nose and eyes as he spoke. "I am sorry for that, I know you guys get worried when even Zummi comes back late from his outings. It's not right for me to selfishly think that I can get away with it…"

Gruffi smiled softly, he was glad the teen understood now. "Well…I forgive you." Gruffi was never good at the consoling process, but he did care enough to do his best. "I suppose most of my frustration earlier was from being so worried about you. You see I trust you when you say you will be back on time and when you don't I can't help but get scared."

Tummi looked over at Gruffi who seemed to be trying to hide his blush. Tummi just sniffled some more and frowned. "I didn't mean to break that trust; I guess I was acting pretty childish."

"We all do sometimes…even me." Gruffi chuckled softly.

Tummi nodded, but didn't say anything as he got back on his feet. Another whimper escaped his muzzle as he stood and he couldn't resist rubbing his sore rear.

Gruffi stood up to and sighed looking away as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry…I probably shouldn't have spanked you…I was just…"

Again the older bear was cut off, but this time by a hug instead of a sentence. It took him by surprise, but he slowly put his arms around the soft bear and hugged back.

"Thank you for caring so much…" Tummi said softly. "When I am allowed to again, I promise I will never come home late again."

Gruffi coughed and tried not too seem too sappy. "Um…it's ok Tummi, all is forgiven. Two months was a bit outrageous anyway…I will think that over."

Tummi pulled away from the hug and smiled coyly as he dried his eyes one last time.

"I haven't lost my trust in you completely, so next time you go out and have to stay late…just stay where you are for the night. I trust that you go somewhere safe so I can rest assure that you will be ok there. So just stay there until morning. But only if you honestly lose track of time, don't take advantage of it." Gruffi crossed his arms again to make sure the point sunk in, but did smile afterward.

"I wouldn't." Tummi smiled. "Thanks for still trusting me…"

"No problem." Gruffi gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder. "But now get some sleep, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

Tummi rubbed his nose and nodded. "Yeah I am tired too…but thanks again for the…talk…heh."

"Anytime buddy." Gruffi smirked and winked teasingly before exiting the room.

Tummi couldn't help, but hope that spanking was a one time deal. He couldn't shake his blush either in wonder if anyone had heard him earlier.

He tried not to think about it though as he got into bed, lying on his belly. A smile grew on his face when he remembered what Gruffi said to him. He was allowed to stay over if need be, maybe he would work up the confidence to spend the night with Trina. With that thought in his mind, he soon feel asleep peacefully.


End file.
